Something Unexpected
by animefreak245
Summary: When the Doctor meets a girl who has no life he takes her on a life changing journey. They end up meeting a famous detective that no one would ever think of meeting trying to solve the mystery of Jack the Ripper and trying to save the world from Darleks. And someone unexpected shows up with another guy. Oc/Oc and Doctor/you'll see
1. You're the what?

**Me: Hello everyone, I am very excited to finally be a part of the Doctor Who world. Well to introduce myself I am-**

** 10****th**** Doctor: Kimi who has written about ten stories, very creative but violent, and one of the biggest fan girls that you would ever meet or so I'm told. She is not British so please bear with her. She is afraid of-**

** Me: That's enough Doctor. But thanks for the introduction. My character is going to be the first person mentioned. The 10****th**** doctor is my favorite although I've only seen him and the 9****th**** doctor. I just think David Tennant should have stayed as the doctor.**

**10****th**** Doctor: Thank you.**

**Me: Can you say the disclaimer for me?**

**10****th**** Doctor: Kimi doesn't own Doctor Who. **

?'s P.O.V:

"Excuse me?" I looked at the girl. "You are new right? My name is Sam."

"Sam, I know who you are. We have had classes with each other since preschool." I said. "We literally just graduated the same college. Remember, my name is Jamie." She didn't look convinced. "You copied my project five times since high school." Sam is the popular cheerleader, blonde perfectly curled hair, brown eyes, wearing a very short pink dress, and pink stilettos. She like everyone else never notices me so they always think I am new or something.

"Oh right, now I remember Jessie-"

"It's Jamie."

"Well I got to get going. See you later Jessie" She waved good bye running to her fancy sports car. I rolled my eyes walking to my parent's house. My parent's house isn't that far from the school so I've been staying there for a while. I opened the door.

"Mom, dad, Chris I'm home!" I called even though I know no one would answer. I put my house key on the coffee table. I picked up a picture of my family. "It's been three years, hasn't it? I miss you guys so much."

"Excuse me?" I quickly put down the photo, grabbed my gun, and turned around to see a _very_ handsome man. He put his hands up.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get in my house?"

"Which should I answer first?" He joked.

"I wouldn't be joking if I were you. Tell me right now or I shoot!"

"Alright, I'm the Doctor, I got in your house because of my ship, and have no idea why I am here. Now if you don't mind putting down the gun."

"You didn't answer my first question. What is your name?"

"The Doctor."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"You're name is the Doctor?"

"Yes. Now put the gun down." I did as he said. "Now what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Isn't that how these things go? You know I introduce myself than you do the same? Let's try again. I'm the Doctor, who are you?"

"Jamie Holmes." I looked at him he is pretty tall, brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a suit, and a brown trench coat. "So Doctor what do you specialize in?"

"Everything."

"Alright, so how long have you been a doctor?" He made a weird face.

"Well to be honest about nine hundred years."

"Are you sure you don't need a doctor?"

"I'm sure." His face expression turned serious. "Jamie I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"You like adventure, right?"

"Yes."

"What if I told you, you can have the adventure of a life time if you come travel with me?"

"How can I trust a person who broke into my house, who I never met in my life, and who just told me they have been working as a doctor for nine hundred years?" An explosion came from outside. We ran out seeing hundreds of vampire things flying around.

"Oh, so that's why I'm here." He said.

"What?" I yelled.

"Well, Jamie Holmes let's have us some adventure." He took off. I stood there for a second.

"What? Wait, what are you doing?" I ran after him.

**Me: Tada, I'm done! I know this is weird but I didn't know how to start this so this is all I got. Please review and no flames because I will flame you in the next authors note and I am not afraid too. Love you guys!**


	2. A New Companion

**Me: Hey guys, it's been a while. By the way call me Jamie when you review or pm me. It might be confusing to some people who read my other stories so they can call me by those names since I have like five names in this.**

**10****th**** Doctor: Yep and they are Jamie, Kimi, G-(Hand covers mouth)**

**Me: As much as I love your voice you need to shut up. I don't own Doctor Who but I own this story.**

"Doctor!" I yelled running towards the mad man. "Where in the world do you think you are going? You are going to be killed!"

"Oh trust me I have faced worst stuff than this." I looked up seeing the vampire things swarming the skies. "Where exactly are you going?"

"Well first I got to go to the highest point closest to this place, make sure to push the clouds away since they can't stand a moment of sunlight, then I will probably leave so everyone can clean up the dust left behind, and then I will go eat some cupcakes. It's been so long since I had a cupcake." He said like a thousand miles per hour I could barely make out what he said.

"And how exactly do you plan on moving the clouds Doctor? I don't think that is possible." He turned to me.

"Trust me it's possible." He started running again.

"Do you even know what the highest point is?"

"Of course, the highest point is the top of the radio station tower! It's perfect!" He ran into the radio station. I stopped for a second.

"How long can this man run?" I asked myself out of breath. I started running into the radio station trying to catch up to him. I finally caught up to him while he was half way climbing the tower. "Doctor, you are going to get yourself killed!" He kept climbing. Finally he got to the top when a storm started. He put a shimmering…thing up to the electric box and opened it; he did something with the wires and jumped down. "What the bloody-"

"Duck!" He yelled pushing me down with him as a lightning bolt hit the tower. The lightning that hit the tower went back up in the sky through the clouds. In about a minute or so the sun was out. The vampire things screamed and turned into dust landing on thousands of people. The Doctor stood up again helping me up. He started walking away. I walked in front of him making him stop.

"What in the world was that? What was that thing you held to the electric box? It hasn't been able to open in three years! Who are you? I do not want to hear the Doctor again!"

"You really want to know?" he asked. I nodded. "Follow me."

"No I need answers now! What's your real name? You keep on saying the Doctor but Doctor Who?"

"Just follow me Jamie." I gritted my teeth letting him show me to whatever he wanted to show me. We walked back into my house. He led me into my garage which hasn't been used in a long time. I stood completely still confused about what stood in the middle of the room.

"A police box? You brought me all the way to my house to show me a police box? How did you get that in here without me knowing about it? Only I know the combination to the garage."

"Well I didn't put it in here. Well I kind of did. Well theoretically it put itself in here. Well-"

"Doctor! Why did you bring me in here just to have me look at a police box?"

"Come in and I'll show you." He said opening the police box door walking inside. I hesitantly walked into the box to see a golden arena type place filed with lights around the walls and a control panel with a tube connected to that and the roof. "So what do you think? And just come on out and say-"

"No bloody WAY!" I screamed. "This place is amazing! How many rooms does it have? I bet it has a great entertainment system here. Oh and I bet it has great food." I ran to the tub with a thing pumping something **(Yes I did say that but I don't feel like typing it so don't say anything!)**. "This is so cool." I found a lever. "I wonder what this does." I was about to pull it when the Doctor grabbed my hand.

"Alright so all of this is firsts. Right, now take a seat and I will tell you who I am." I sat down on a nearby chair. "I am a time lord. I've been helping out the world for about nine hundred years. I will not tell you my name. I travel through space and time helping out other races and worlds."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"Well I also have companions go with me to help me out in certain situations. I want you to be that companion."

"Sure."

"What?" he asked surprised at how quickly I answered.

"Come on, I have no life and not many people here will miss me or will notice I am gone. Besides I love adventures."

"You know this is dangerous."

"Duh, besides who else is going to save you from getting yourself killed all the time. You almost did today and I bet there is some lucky girl out there waiting for you. I don't want to be the one to tell her that her precious time lord died doing something stupid."

"Jamie Holmes, you are one of the craziest girls I have ever met." The Doctor said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

"Right!" He hopped up going to the control panels pressing and twisting a lot of things. "Far off places, daring adventures, and also some apple pie. I really want apple pie. Well here we go!" he pulled the lever.

**Me: sucks I know. But anyway sorry for being so late updating. There were some…complications to say the least but now I completely over it and am ready to kick butt! Also follow 'me' on twitter. If you wonder what the '' is about check my other stories because I don't feel like typing it.**

**Doctor: Well you see her friends create-**

**Me: Shut up Doctor! Anyway review and NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I AM NOT AFRAID TOO! So love you guys!**


	3. weird girl

**Me: Hello again! Sorry it took me so long to write this new chapter. I have been having so much writers block lately I haven't updated any of my stories in about a month.**

** 10****th**** Doctor: You have no idea what you are doing do you?**

** Me: not a clue.**

** 10****th**** Doctor: You always amaze me.**

** Me: Stop flirting with me and say the disclaimer.**

** 10****th**** Doctor: Jamie doesn't own Doctor Who!**

Doctor's P.O.V:

I honestly in my nine hundred years of living and traveling have I ever had a companion like Jamie. For example when I woke up she was already up looking around the Tardis once again. Then she decided to make breakfast (which wasn't bad but ended up with some toast in the swimming pool). I had to search for an hour for her then ended up finding her jumping on my bed which also ended up with her landing on me after I 'surprised' her. Now she is trying to figure out how to work the monitor.

"So where are we going Doctor? Are we going to a planet full of trolls? What about a planet that doesn't have a sun or a moon?" She asked. Jamie is certainly one of a kind.

"Well there are a lot of places actually. I think you may like England in 1888." I said. Her face lit up. I put in the place in the Tardis. "Well then, allons-y!"

**Me: Yes I know it is short and not my best chapter but I really have no ideas so if anyone can give me some please tell me! I will give you credit for it and it would really help. And once again sorry for not updating for so long! And I am planning on putting a little back story for Jamie in the story soon so please help!**


End file.
